screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Lion vs. Gray Wolves vs. Grizzly Bear
The morning breeze fills the air, a new day has bloomed. The creatures of the forest are just beginning to awaken. One creature, a female mountain lion, is ready to begin her day with breakfast. As soon as she opens her eyes, she springs up into action, eager to feast. There are many prey items, in which she can choose. Some of her favorite foods include, deer, elk, and moose. Not so very faraway, there is a large area of farmland, in which she can hunt down cattle, horses, and sheep. However, she has not eaten in a week, driving her into some risky choices. She's now starving. Days have gone by, without any food. You see, she is not in her top prime, right now. She has been weakened by an injury left by a grizzly bear. Chasing down prey, with an injured leg, is difficult, since she cannot run at her top speed. She hasn't even found a carcass of some sort. Now, her only reliable source is luck. She hopes, sonner or later, she'll find something, or be able to somehow chase something down. Then she hears a faint noise, as if a moose has been injured. Moans and yells fill the forest air, which causes the creatures much excitement. She runs at her best, stopping to breathe at some parts, before something else finds the moose. In the middle of a clearing, a moose lays, with its eyes closed. Huge bite marks have been left on the animal, but there is no sign og the killers who bit into the moose. They are probably long gone, by now. As the mountain lion begins to gorge herself, a large pack of gray wolves runs at top speed, tracking down the moose. You see, they are the killers, who injured the moose. Following the trail of hoofprints, left by the moose, they are trying to find it again. Little do they realize, a 150-pound mountain lion has already found the meal. The wolves arrive in the clearing, locating the moose and the cougar. The alpha wolf growls aggressively, as if he is advising her to leave the body. Unfortunately, this cat isn't going to give up this meal without a fight. She hasn't eaten something, in seven days, and she's not leaving this opportunity. As soon as the wolves leap into action, the cat grips the moose firmly by the head. The alpha female wolf heads for the head, as well, and uses her front paws to deliver a full blow to the feline's leg, causing her to trip, and fall head first off the carcass. The female wolf begins to bite into the moose's head. Each wolf is now tearing a bit of flesh from the meal, and eating it. The mountain lion is left, with another injured leg. This killer is not going to give up so easily. Even though, she has two injured legs, she's still fighting. The wolves, however, don't notice her standing up, since they are too busy eating. She spots the alpha female, and jumps at her. Her jaws wide open, and she graps her back with full force. Her powerful fangs pierce into the wolf. Within seconds, she is dead. That was just one wolf, imagine the whole pack! The rest of the pack realizes their alpha female has been killed. Each wolf strikes at the cat impressively. Each strike weakens her. Now, she's almost ready to fall onto her feet, but she manages to stay up just a little more. Out of nowhere, a 600-pound grizzly bear appears out of the bushes, behind the mountain lion. The cat realizes it, and she, herself, has experienced the full wrath of an angry grizzly. One strike can cause serious damage. Using its front paws, the bear knocks out the cougar, dead. The wolves are frightened. While the bear roars, to assume its position, the wolves are gone in an instant. The meal has been won by the bear. In nature, sometimes, the strongest, and most powerful win the prize. Sometimes, it matters how clever you are, and how smart you are. You see, the cougar wasn't aware of the bear fast enough. This caused her to die. The wolves, on the other hand, did notice him, but, if it wasn't for how they were positioned, they could've been killed, as well.